


Intoxicated Fate

by RationalNumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber
Summary: When ex-lovers Sakusa Kiyoomi and Atsumu Miya fall into fate’s wicked game, who wins and who loses?
Kudos: 17





	Intoxicated Fate

For college student Atsumu Miya, nothing beats a good drink after a harsh week of examinations. The urge to drown himself was even stronger now that he was a week fresh from a break-up with his former lover, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Six years into their relationship, Atsumu thought that nothing would separate the both of them, they’ve literally been through their own fair share of the trials and tribulations fate and circumstances threw at them. Yet all it took was a huge schedule difference coupled with multiple misunderstandings to end what they had.

Whimsically marching to the bus stop, Atsumu preoccupied himself with thoughts of bar hopping and alcohol drinking, making sure that he’ll end his first semester wasted.

\--

Kiyoomi’s jet black hair jostled and danced the hairdryer in his hand whirred a constant hum. Making sure to dry his hair completely, he pointed it once more to the sides of his head, a stray blonde curl catching his attention.

_ Omi, can I dye your curls? Just one curl? Huh? Omi? Please?  _ A familiar voice hauntedly said somewhere on the back of his head, making him shudder.

“Ugh. I should cut this stupid thing.” Sakusa scoffed, reaching for the scissors with one hand as he isolated his target.

Placing the lock of hair in between the blades, Sakusa inhaled before bringing the blades together, only to stop midway, slamming the shears on the table as he breathed heavily.

_ Get your act together Sakusa. You’re not together anymore. _ He sternly thought as he faced the mirror, wiping the beads of sweat that formed thanks to his earlier struggle.

“So why does this room still reek of him?” Sakusa said loudly, scanning his—no, _their_ room only to let his mind project imageries of the memories Sakusa had with his former lover, of the tight embraces they shared under the sheets, the banters, the fights, and the seemingly endless nights of passion, ending abruptly as he faced his reflection once more.

_ I need a fucking drink.  _ Sakusa curses internally, slamming the door behind him as he made his way out.

\--

The night was young, pedestrians making their way to their evening appointments, and somewhere along the crowd was a blonde guy in his early twenties, whimsically skipping towards a well-known bar from his university friends.

“Atsumu! Bro, here!” Kuroo, one of Atsumu’s blockmates beckoned from a table across the dance floor, his friends Yaku, Inuoka, and Bokuto waving frantically with him.

Atsumu finger-gunned towards their direction as acknowledgement of their invitation, skipping his way through the crowd of intoxicated bodies dancing to the rhythm of the music.

“Bro! You guys done with your finals?” Atsumu greeted as he made himself comfortable on the space Kuroo’s circle created for him.

Kuroo pushes a shot glass filled with dark brown liquid in Atsumu’s direction with a smile, “Yeah bro, engineering is way too hard. My brain nearly cracked on our last exams.”

Atsumu downed the drink with no hesitation, hissing as the drink scratched against his throat till it set a fire down somewhere in his stomach, before giving Kuroo an incredulous look, “Bro, don’t fuck with me. You we’re the top student of your batch last semester.” He stated matter of factly, Inuoka and Yaku laughing in agreement.

“Yeah, you didn’t even let me look at your paper back in Differential Calculus! I was dying!” Bokuto said dramatically, even fake crying for their amusement.

Kuroo raised both hands, a smirk on his face, “Bokuto, that exam had two sets! How are you gonna end up passing when we have completely different sets.” He explained to Bokuto’s utter disappointment, a resigned “Ah…” coming out from his mouth as they all laughed.

Yaku downed another Shot as Inuoka refilled their glasses with more liquor. “Say Atsumu, what are you doing here? Didn’t you have someone you were dating?”

Atsumu smiled bitterly as he drank another shot, a collective “Ooh,” coming from the four men with him as he slammed the shot glass in the table.

“We broke up.” 

The table’s reaction to Atsumu’s confession varied. Inuoka winced as he silently refilled Atsumu’s glass, Bokuto clinging to Kuroo, as if in pain and Yaku, sitting closest to the blonde, gave him a pat in the back.

Kuroo was the first one to verbally react. “Since when?”

“Last week.”

“So what’s your plan?” Bokuto asked, brushing his hair with one hand as he downed a shot.

Atsumu picked up his shot glass and stared for it for a good second, “The plan is…”

“Is?” Inuoka asked expectantly.

“TO GET WASTED TONIGHT!” Atsumu screamed, the four boys yelling as they shimmied and danced silly on their own table.

\--

Sakusa despised crowds. That was an unspoken fact about him. His family wouldn’t even bother to introduce their son to his own aunts and uncles in reunions and get-togethers since they knew his apathetic nature would just kill the amiable mood that surrounded such events.

His mild antisocial nature was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, cause he haven’t or rather, he couldn’t be hurt easily by people who had exploitative tendencies; A con, because without close friends, Sakusa looked and felt pathetic as he drank liquor alone in the four corners of his apartment.

Swirling the glass of cold brandy in his hands, he’d come to wonder if Atsumu Miya was the worst curse he had received in his life thus far. 

The man had showed him a world that Sakusa was a stranger to. With Atsumu’s energy and existence cloaking him like a protective shield, he came to enjoy the interactions and connections he made with people—Atsumu serving both as his bridge and protector. He felt like he was _living._

Now that it was over and the bridge has long been burnt, Sakusa was back in the dark once more— _He hated it._

\--

The energy in the dance floor was palpable even from Atsumu who was sitting quietly in the table, his sole companion being Yaku, who was fast asleep on the couch; He was the first to be knocked out by the liquor. The rest of his friends had already hit the dance floor.

Atsumu was in no mood for dancing. He wasn’t in the mood to do anything rather than try to drown the memories he shared with Sakusa Kiyoomi with the best way he knew how—liquor. 

Glancing on his wristwatch and realizing he already missed the last bus, he cursed in realization that he had no place to crash to, and he had spent the last of his money on liquor. Fumbling on his bag, he sighed in relief as he found a few spare bucks that was hopefully enough for a couple of hours in a hotel. He’d worry about walking home later after he slept.

“Yaku, I’ll be going now. Say thank you for the boys for me.” He said to the sleeping man beside him as he stood up, his vision spinning as he made his way to the exit.

_ Fuck, what kind of drink was that? I’m fucking hammered. _ Atsumu thought to himself, desperately taking a hold of whatever rationality was left in his brain, a task he was slowly failing by the second.

\--

“Atsumu Miya…” Sakusa groaned as he stared on the photo of a blonde man sporting a teethy smile as a black-haired guy kissed him on the cheek from his phone screen. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

A beep from the doorbell stirs Sakusa up, groggily walking towards the intercom to see who was stupid enough to ring the doorbell on his apartment at the wee hours of the evening.

_ Huh, I must be so fucking wasted to have hallucinations of him waiting behind my door. How cruel of you, fate.  _ Sakusa scoffed as he blinked a couple more times, assuming the figure on the intercom would just disappear like a mirage.

But a couple blinks later, the man still stood there, unmoving.

Sakusa’s heart thumped as he walked towards the door, his steps muted by the loud beatings of his own heart.

All of a sudden, pushing the doorknob was the most laborious thing Sakusa had to do his entire life.

With a gentle push, the door clicked open, the light outside seeping in Sakusa’s dark apartment before being blocked by a shadow that he knew _too well._

Turns out, Sakusa’s brain wasn’t playing tricks on him. He was there. Atsumu Miya, in all his glory, blonde hair still the same hue as the day he left, the same watch still resting on his wrists, the same necklace he wore lacing his neck. 

_ He’s here. _ Sakusa thought, his heart both pained and relieved.

Atsumu smiled as he looked at Sakusa’s shocked face, inches away from his reach, the same lips he loved to kiss still bearing that tantalizing hue of red he liked, his eyes still the darkest of brown, the color he loved seeing first as he opened his eyes in the morning.

Both were uncertain of who took the first step, but the feeling of their lips being reunited after being separated for too long was something so immaculate they thought their bodies could melt.

Grasping both of Atsumu’s wrists and pinning them to the wall, Sakusa kissed his ex-lover with haste, his repressed desires igniting a wildfire inside of him, which he showed to Atsumu through an excruciatingly hot waltz of lips and tongue.

As their lips parted to allow themselves to breathe, Sakusa almost broke to tears when he realized that he was touching Atsumu once more. Freeing himself from Sakusa’s grip, Atsumu’s hands travelled to Sakusa’s cheeks where it rested as he cradled his lover with mixed pain and longing, his eyes begging the question: _Why did this happen to the both of us?_

It was when Atsumu pulled Sakusa’s face back for a kiss that the black-haired finally broke down in tears. The kiss was unrushed, it was slow, it wasn’t of lust but of the sappy feeling of reconciliation, it was of love and loss and everything in between—it was _theirs._

Breaking the kiss, Sakusa finally allowed himself to sob, resting his forehead on Atsumu’s as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Omi, why are you crying?”Atsumu asked softly, his arms looping around Sakusa’s neck.

_ God. He said my name again. _

“I’m sorry Atsumu. I’m so sorry for giving up on us so easily. Please… give me one more chance. I promise—”

Atsumu shushed Sakusa by resting a finger on his lip, the touch enough to send a thousand electrical currents across the latter’s body.

Tilting up, Atsumu plants a soft kiss to the other’s forehead, making him sob even more.

_ A kiss to the forehead sealing our promise of loyalty. _

Travelling down, he plants another just on the tip of Sakusa’s nose.

_ A kiss to the tip of the nose to seal our promise of happiness. _

With a smile on his lips, Atsumu dipped towards Kiyoomi’s lips. Finally breaking into tears of happiness.

“A kiss to the lips to seal our promise of love.” The two said in unison.

\--

Atsumu’s senses was heightened to its peak as he lied on his back on the mattress. His absence was indistinguishable from the state of their bedroom, seeing that his things were still scattered just as he left them. The sheets however, was a different situation, having been gone for an entire week, not a single whiff of his scent was left, the entire room was screaming of Sakusa’s scent which just intoxicated him even further.

“Ugh…” Atsumu groaned as he Sakusa pinched on his nipple, his mouth busy suckling and leaving behind marks across his torso.

The blonde shuddered as Sakusa palmed his manhood, stroking it as the former helplessly moaned and panted.

“Does it feel good baby?” 

“Yes…” Atsumu whimpered, his hips thrusting on Sakusa’s tight grip.

Sakusa let go of his grip to Atsumu’s short-lived disappointment before grinding their manhoods together as he dove in for a kiss. Atsumu’s whimpers and moans swallowed by Kiyoomi as he sketched the inside of the blonde’s mouth.

Their lips parted, but the heat that they shared were still far from reaching its peak, Kiyoomi travelling down as he left more marks in Atsumu’s body to signify that the panting mess of a blonde under him was _his._

“Omi… No more foreplay… I want you in, please.” Atsumu begged, his entrance twitching in anticipation.

“Whatever you want baby, but I have to prep you first okay?” Sakusa reassuringly said before grabbing the lube in his nightstand, hoisting Atsumu’s hips closer to him, he poured a generous amount on his hole before inserting two fingers in it making Atsumu bite his lower lip from the sudden stimulation.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Atsumu complained as he forced his entire mental will on preventing his throbbing dick to come then and there, Sakusa’s fingers doing their job of stretching his hole in preparation— _Too well,_ Atsumu thought.

Satisfied with his work, Sakusa withdrew his fingers to Atsumu’s dismay as he pressed his cock in the entrance, the stretched hole sucking the glans in with no resistance at all.

“Fuck baby, you’re sucking me in.” Sakusa remarked, seemingly amused by his boyfriend’s body.

“Omi, stop teasing and fuck me already. Please, love.”

Atsumu knew of the repercussions of using that nickname in bed—and that’s exactly why he used it. Like a beast whose leash became undone, Sakusa rammed his cock deep unto Atsumu, a new wave of hormones unleashing the deepest of his carnal desires.

“Fuck, say it again baby.” Sakusa said in between groans, thrusting his deepest unto Atsumu, fighting the urge to scream everytime his insides clamp on his length.

“Love, kiss me.” Atsumu managed to command as he moaned, his lover obliging as the dark haired leaned down for a sloppy kiss, the amplified sound of their moans and groans turning them on even further.

“Baby, I think I’m gonna come.” Sakusa said breathlessly, his pacing continuously gaining speed as he approached his climax.

A sweaty and panting mess, Atsumu locked his legs behind Sakusa, meeting his thrusts halfway as he too was nearing his release.

“Harder love.” Atsumu gasped, feeling the entirety of Sakusa slide in and out of him, hitting him in all the right spots as his manhood grinded against Sakusa’s rock hard abdomen.

“I love you Atsumu.”

“I love you Omi.” 

Their lips reunited once more as Atsumu came, his nails digging on Sakusa’s back as he shuddered, his semen splattering on both of their torso as Sakusa too came from the sudden tightening of Atsumu’s insides, his body crashing on top of Atsumu, tired from both the sex and from getting drunk.

“Baby, let’s shower first.” Atsumu groaned, the feeling of Sakusa still being inside him was giving him a weird tingling sensation.

“Let’s do it tomorrow.” Sakusa sleepily said, as he wrapped the blonde in an embrace, the sudden movement pushing him deeper into Atsumu, making him moan.

“Round two?” The black-haired teased.

“Wait no! Stop getting hard inside of me! Please, let’s at least do it in the shower, I wanna clean myself.” Atsumu whined, desperate to get Sakusa out of bed before the sex hormones kick in once more.

Atsumu yelped as Sakusa expertly hoisted him up, instinctively locking his arms and legs on Sakusa like a monkey whilst being connected still.

“To the shower then.” Sakusa said with a grin on his face, hopping of the bed, ultimately making Atsumu moan from unintentionally ramming his dick from the drop’s impact.

“You tease.” He complained with a pout on his lips, to which Sakusa took as an invitation for a kiss.

“You love me.” He says with a cocky grin.

“I do.” Atsumu says with a smile on his face.


End file.
